The present invention relates to bottle closure devices and in particular to a bottle closure device with a tamper proof feature.
Plastic caps are commonly used for closing a container having a neck, for example, a bottle made of plastic material designed to contain water. It is known to use a plastic cap including an upper part having a dispensing orifice for dispensing the contents of the bottle. The cap also includes a substantially cylindrical collar extending downward from the upper part and having features on an inner face of fixing the cap onto the neck of the bottle. In order to be able to ensure closure of the dispensing orifice, the cap also includes a cover. The cover may be detachable or connected to the upper part by at least one hinge in order to be movable between an open position and a closed position over the dispensing orifice.
In order to ensure the integrity of the contents of the bottle before its first opening, known caps often include a tamper-evident strap generally situated opposite the hinge and connecting the collar and a capture feature in the cover. The tamper-evident straps are divided at a midpoint by one or more severable strips each having a zone of least resistance for tearing or breaking. The straps generally include a barb for engaging the capture feature in the cover in a manner which may not disengage without damage to the strap.
More often than not, such a cap is injection molded of plastic material which produces a one piece cap with an open cover (i.e., the cover is not closed over the dispensing orifice). Thus, before first use of the cap, the cover is placed in the closed position covering the dispensing orifice, with the barb of the tamper-evident strap engaging the capture feature in the cover. Such cap and cover arrangement enables the hermetic closure of a container to be ensured and generally guarantees the integrity of the contents of the container. Moreover, after the first opening of some known covers, the user must deal with a discardable portion separated from the tamper-evident strap, which is no longer of any use. The user does not always have such suitable disposal means available.
Other tamper evidence devices provide means for retaining the severed portion of the tamper evidence device to eliminate the trash but provide no clear indication of prior opening. Devices which retain the severed portions of the tamper evidence device typically rely on the noise and feel generated when the severable connectors rupture to notify the user of the integrity of the tamper evidence device, but provide no obvious indications of rupture after opening, thus creating a situation in which the user could purchase or consume beverage from a container unaware of a prior opening.
Many variations of tamper evidence devices exist, each typically generating a different feel and sound when ruptured. Additionally, slight variations in each type of tamper evidence device due to manufacturing inconsistencies can result in a slightly different feel and sound when opened for the first time. It is therefore possible for a consumer to open an unfamiliar cap for the first time and not be confident of the container's contents integrity, defeating the purpose of the tamper evidence device.
There is thus a need for a cap whose tamper-proof system, comprising of the tamper-evident strap and the capture feature in which the strap is engaged, can guarantee the integrity of the contents of the container more effectively than known caps by providing obvious evidence of prior opening. A further need exists for a tamper evidence device which may be fabricated without requiring complicated moving parts in the mold or without adding parts or assembly steps to the cap which increase the cost of the cap.